30 Worlds RMG2-The Space Between
by William Raymer
Summary: Mal's life as a lady of the court!
1. Prologue

_Descendants: The Space Between_

A Side-Story to the _30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce_ series

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Disney Channel Original Movies

 _Descendants_ and _Descendants 2_

Written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott

and the Disney-Hyperion Press novels

 _The Isle of the Lost: A "Descendants" Novel_ , _Return to the Isle of the Lost_ and _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_

Written by Melissa de la Cruz

"Hiro Hamada," "?" and "Baymax" characters taken from

the Walt Disney Feature Animation motion picture _Big Hero 6_

Screenplay by Jordan Roberts, Robert L. Baird and Daniel Gerson

Based on the Marvel Comics series Created by "Man of Action"

HISTORIAN'S NOTE: The majority of this story takes place at various points in the four year span between Mal's Royal Cotillion (as depicted in the 2017 Disney Channel Original Movie _Descendants 2_ ) and her first appearance in my fan-fiction story _30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIII: "The Doctor and the Descendants."_

The framing story seen in the Prologue and Epilogue takes place during the events of my fan-fiction story _30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XX:_ Kokaku Kidotai _("Mobile Armored Riot Police")_.

The details depicted in the main story may or may not coincide with events presented in any subsequent _Descendants_ films or stories told in other venues.

 _PROLOGUE_

 _Unaligned World of Ghost in the Shell_

 _Hong Kong Special Administrative District, People's Republic of China_

 _August 1st, 2xxx_

 _Personal Log, Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Mission Date 1,193. Recorded for later transmission to King Benjamin, United States of Auradon, World of Descendants._

 _I am finding my new job as the commander of the Scarlett Army's space defense forces as pressure-packed and yet as fulfilling as my work as Lady of the Court back in Auradon._

 _Just like when I guided new VK arrivals to Auradon Prep following the creation of the Descendants Project Selection Committee, I find myself guiding thousands of soldiers from almost as many thousands of worlds, all determined to support King William and his mission to defeat the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos._

 _I also find myself reflecting on past adventures—from my time as both a VK and a Lady of the Court—that brought me to where I am now. I can only hope that someday, I can share these reflections with you, Ben, and everyone else back home._

Princess Consort Mal of Auradon—one of the four Grand Key components from the World of Descendants—sat on a balcony in the headquarters of the secret governmental organization known as Section 9 and watched the lights and holographic billboards of the city of Hong Kong come to life as the sun set over Aberdeen Harbor.

"Cosmic thoughts, Mal?" a voice from behind Mal said. Mal turned around and saw King William III of Cinnabar. As William sat down next to Mal, she turned her head back to the sight spread out before them.

"Just taking the time to think of past adventures, William," Mal said. "You know that today marks my fourth anniversary as a Lady of the Court back in Auradon, right?"

William shook his head "no." "Well, it is," Mal said.

"Happy Anniversary then, Mal," William said. "Thanks, William," Mal said. "What past adventures?" William said.

"It all began a couple of days after my Royal Cotillion," Mal began. "Now that I was Lady of the Court, I was required to attend Royal Council meetings in the event, or so I was told, that if I ever married Ben and became Queen, I could act in his stead if necessary. If I remember correctly, the matter at hand that day was the proposal that Evie made after Uma was defeated—that we should invite more VKs—or 'Villain kids'— from the Isle of the Lost to come to Auradon."

 _World of Descendants_

 _Auradon Castle, Royal Council Meeting Room_

 _Four Years Earlier_

Mal nervously sat in a chair specially prepared for her as Benjamin, King of Auradon, took his seat at the head of the meeting room table, joined by his councilors. "Everyone, I would like you all to welcome Lady Mal and my representative from the Isle, Miss Evie," Ben said.

The councilors applauded as Evie sat in her assigned place. "Now, if you'll remember at Cotillion a few days ago, after Uma was defeated, Miss Evie recommended that I resume my plans to invite VKs to Auradon," Ben said. "I therefore invite all present to suggest how to handle this plan."

Mal held up her hand. "Why not form a committee featuring both Auradonians and people from the Isle to propose who to invite after the initial list Evie gave you yesterday?" Mal suggested. "How do you propose we do that, My Lady?" one of the councilors said.

"Why not go to the Isle and negotiate with whomever is in charge there since both Maleficent and Uma were defeated?" Councilor Hiro Hamada said. "A good idea, Hiro," Ben said. "Lady Mal, Miss Evie, Hiro- _san_ , I am appointing you to travel to the Isle of the Lost and open negotiations to form the council we need to fulfill Miss Evie's plan. Do you still have that 'Baymax' thing that your brother made before he died?" Ben said. "Yeah, I do," Hiro said. "Then, bring him along," Ben said. "You may need him."

Hiro nodded. "Then, good luck to you all. Dismissed," Ben said.

 _::TBC::_

 _Author's note: In the next chapter, Hiro's girlfriend will be seen. Do you want it to be Honey Lemon or GoGo Tamago from_ Big Hero 6 _...or should the character come from another Disney property? Please include your choice in your review or in a PM with the subject line "Hiro's Girlfriend."_


	2. Chapter 1

_Descendants: The Space Between_

 _CHAPTER ONE (LORETTA CALLISTO VERSION)_

 _Author's Note: This out-of-left-field recommendation for Hiro Hamada's girlfriend comes to you courtesy of user JackandAnnie180._

 _The character chosen by this user is Loretta Callisto, the sister of the title character from the Disney Junior series_ Miles from Tomorrowland _._

 _The other versions of this chapter (featuring_ Big Hero 6 _characters Honey Lemon and GoGo Tamago as Hiro's girlfriend) will be presented as deleted scenes at the end of this story._

 _World of Descendants_

 _Residence of Councilor Hiro Hamada_

 _Auradon City, United States of Auradon_

Mal and Evie stood as Hiro rang the doorbell to his apartment. A young black-haired woman answered, smiling when she saw Hiro. "Hiro, you're home early," she said. Loretta Callisto, Hiro's girlfriend, then kissed Hiro.

"I've been assigned a mission for King Benjamin," Hiro said. "I'm to go to the Isle." Loretta frowned. "Do you know how dangerous the Isle of the Lost is?" Loretta said. "You might run into Callaghan there! And don't think I don't remember what you told me about him!"

"Don't worry, Loretta," Hiro said, gesturing to Mal and Evie. "I'll have help." Loretta gasped when she saw Mal and Evie. "Lady Mal! Miss Evie! What a surprise! Please come in. I'm sure that Hiro wants to grab Baymax before you go off on your mission."

"Thank you, Miss Callisto," Mal said as she and Evie walked into the apartment and Hiro moved to the stairwell. "It's an honor and pleasure to have the Lady of the Court and her best friend in our humble apartment," Loretta said.

"It's no big deal, Loretta," Mal said. "So, what's this big mission the King gave Hiro?" Loretta said. "Did you watch the TV coverage of Cotillion?" Mal asked.

Loretta nodded. "Then, you might remember that I suggested to Ben that Auradon invite more kids from the Isle to stay here," Evie said. "The King wants us to negotiate with the Isle's current leadership for the creation of a committee to determine which kids are invited."

"I see," Loretta said. "But why was Hiro assigned? I understand why you two were, as you are among the original VKs to come here." "Hiro was the one who suggested we try to form this committee," Mal said. "As such, Ben wanted Hiro to represent him."

There were footsteps on the stairs. Mal and Evie looked over to see Hiro bring a large red container down into the living room. "What is that?" Mal asked, gesturing to the container, which Hiro placed on the floor.

"You'll see," Hiro said, producing a roll of duct tape from a nearby drawer. Tearing off a section, Hiro placed it tightly on Mal's arm then quickly pulled it off again. "OWWW! What the hell was that for?!" Mal said. "Watch," Hiro said.

A light glowed on the container, which came apart to reveal a squat rectangular white shape. The white shape then began to inflate until it had achieved the rough form of a human being. The being waddled up to where Mal stood. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health-care companion," the being said. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Owww.'"

A screen glowed into life on Baymax's body. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax said, gesturing to the screen. "A 3, I guess," Mal said.

"I will scan you now," Baymax said. A blue light from Baymax's eyes glowed over Mal's body, followed by the screen showing a red rash on the arm of an outline of Mal's body. "Scan complete," Baymax said. "You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray."

Baymax waddled closer to Mal, held a finger above the rash on Mal's arm, then sprayed a fine mist on the rash. "That feels better," Mal said. "Thank you." Baymax nodded. "I cannot deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care," he said.

Mal smiled. "Well then, I am satisfied with my care," she said. Baymax waddled back to the container, then deflated into his squat rectangular shape. The container slid shut over it. "Amazing," Mal said. "The rash and swelling are already going down."

"My brother would have been happy to hear you say that," Hiro said before picking Baymax's container up. "Let's go. See you when I get home, Loretta."

Loretta leaned in and kissed Hiro. "You just take care of yourself out there, Hiro," Loretta said before the front door closed behind Mal, Evie and Hiro.

The Royal Guardsman driving the limo pressed a hidden control on the limo's control panel, causing a golden bridge of magical energy to bridge the ocean between Auradon and the dark, foreboding Isle of the Lost.

"Hiro, Loretta is right," Mal said. "Once you step foot on the Isle, you'll be in a world you've never experienced before. "You should stay with us at all times." "Otherwise, you'll probably end up captured like Ben was...or even worse," Evie said.

"All right, ladies," Hiro said. "When it comes to the Isle, I'll defer to your judgment."

 _::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_Descendants: The Space Between_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

The limo approached a decrepit castle in the center of a ramshackle town. "I never thought I'd be coming back here," Mal said. "Me neither, M," Evie said. "I'm a little worried about running into Mom."

"Evil Queen?" Hiro asked. "Exactly, Hiro," Mal said. "However, Evil Queen will have to respect you now, Evie." "Why?" Evie said. "Under the terms of the armistice that ended the Great Villainous Rebellion twenty-five years ago, any negotiator or royal emissary from either territory that visits the other for an official function is to be accorded all the rights and privileges due him or her that the visited territory can provide," Hiro said.

"As long as one in their party carries a seal or other identifying marker as proof of their status," Hiro added, gesturing to the beast-headed Auradon Prep class ring that Mal wore on her left ring finger. "Since the United States of Auradon were formed following the Rebellion, that beast-head sigil has been the official crest of the U.S.A.," Hiro said. "Whomever is the leader of the Isle will have to receive us as official royal emissaries."

As soon as the limo stopped in front of the castle, Hiro tapped a few buttons on Baymax's traveling container. It rose off of the seat and floated out of the limo. "Doug and Carlos helped me install anti-gravity emitters on Baymax's container," Hiro said to Mal and Evie.

Mal turned to the driver. "Wait here. We'll be back out as soon as we can," she said. "Yes, milady," the driver said before Mal turned back to Evie and Hiro. Mal watched as Hiro put a small device on his head.

"An enhanced version of the neuro-transmitter that Yokai—Professor Callaghan—used to control my microbots in his attempt to get revenge for the loss of his daughter," Hiro said, describing the device's purpose. "It has especially been tuned to my neural signature alone for hands-free maneuvering of Baymax's traveling container."

Mal nodded before pressing the doorbell on the castle gate. A familiar voice came over the intercom speaker. " _Who is it?_ "

"Evil Queen, it's Mal. Let us in," Mal said. Hiro stepped up to the speaker. "Evil Queen, I am Councilor Hiro Hamada of the United States of Auradon. Under the terms of the Great Armistice, you are required to receive us," Hiro said.

A small camera appeared from the pad where the doorbell and speaker were situated. " _Present your proof,_ " Evil Queen said. Mal held up the ring on her finger.

On a screen in the castle, Evil Queen looked at the beast-head ring and sighed. "Come in, then," she said before tapping a hidden control.

Outside, the drawbridge lowered, allowing Mal, Evie and Hiro access to the castle. Inside, Evie was the first to meet up with Evil Queen. "Hello, Mother," Evie said. "Hello, my daughter," Evil Queen said. "I saw your handiwork at the Royal Cotillion on TV. Even though it is not the way to do things here on the Isle, I must say...I am proud of you, supporting yourself in Auradon."

"Thank you," Evie said. "Evil Queen?" Hiro said. "You must be Councilor Hamada. Please, have a seat," Evil Queen said. "Much obliged," Hiro said before sitting down. "So, what, may I ask, is the purpose of your visit?" Evil Queen said.

"King Benjamin wants to form a committee to examine the feasibility of bringing children from the Isle to Auradon," Hiro said. "He proposes the following terms: 1.)that the committee shall consist of the King of Auradon, the leader of the Isle of the Lost and an individual from a neutral domain within the boundaries of the United States of Auradon, as well as three individuals each of them may choose; 2.)the twelve committee members shall meet once every six months for the selection of each academic term's beneficiaries; and 3.)each prospective beneficiary will be approved or denied on a majority vote of the Council of the 12."

"If we here on the Isle were to agree to this arrangement, how will we be allowed to contribute?" Evil Queen said. "We will surely not be allowed to travel to Auradon for these meetings." "Remember Family Day when we first arrived in Auradon?" Evie said. "Fairy Godmother set up a teleconference between the four of us at Auradon Prep and you, Maleficent, Cruella and Jafar here on the Isle."

"Ah," Evil Queen said. "I need some time to think about this." Mal smiled. "Well, we'll be at my old hide-out near Ursula's Fish and Chips, so you could send a messenger to tell us when you've reached a decision." "All right," Evil Queen said. "I'll try to have it ready before dark."

A few hours later, in Mal's old hideout, Mal, Evie and Hiro were waiting for Evil Queen's messenger. Finally, a noise from outside could be heard. Mal made her way to the call horn at one corner of the room. "Who is it?" Mal said. A dreadfully familiar voice could be heard.

" _Hello, Mal,_ " it said. "Harry?" Mal said. Evie stood and ran over to the call horn. "Harry Hook is Mom's messenger?" Evie whispered. "Apparently so," Mal responded. "What do you want, Harry?" Evie then said into the horn.

" _C.J. wanted you to know that Evil Queen has made her decision regarding King Ben's proposal_ ," Harry Hook said. " _I'm to escort you back to the Castle._ ""We're on our way down," Evie said.

A few moments later, Mal, Evie and Ben walked down the stairway leading from the hideout to the streets of the Isle. Harry stood waiting. "Don't worry, Mal," Harry said, noticing Mal's worried face. "I'm only here to escort you to Evil Queen's Castle for her decision." "Then, lead on," Evie said.

Half an hour later, Mal, Evie and Hiro sat in Evil Queen's office once more. "Councilor Hamada, you can tell King Benjamin that I agree to his proposal," Evil Queen said. " _You just did,_ " a voice called out.

Evil Queen, Mal, Evie and Hiro looked over to see Baymax, the smiling face of King Benjamin on a screen in his body. "I was recently upgraded to serve as a mobile communications link between the Isle and Auradon—in the event that such communications would be necessary," Baymax said. Evil Queen looked up at the screen and at Ben. "Where do I sign?" she said.

" _It was on the 245th day of the reign of King Benjamin that the Auradon-Isle Descendants Project Act was signed," Mal said to William. "A month later, the first group of Descendants arrived at Auradon Prep. And guess whose job it was to welcome them?"_

 _Auradon Prep_

 _Arrival Area_

Mal smiled as two limos approached the gates of Auradon Prep. A young girl wearing glasses, her blonde hair tied up into pigtails, walked up to her. "Is that them?" the girl asked.

Mal smiled at the girl. "It is, Dizzy," she said. Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine—one of Cinderella's Evil Stepsisters—smiled. "I can't wait to see who's been chosen," she said. The doors opened, revealing the ten new Descendants.

"Hello," Mal said. "I am Princess Consort Mal, and I will be your escort on an orientation tour of Auradon Prep. If you have any questions, please direct them to me or my associate, Dizzy Tremaine. We'll try to help you as best as we can."

 _::TBC::_


End file.
